


Maledetto Natale

by clairemonchelepausini



Series: A very Merry Mix-Up [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Amore - Freeform, Christmas, F/F, Introspettivo, Love Story, Nyssara, Sad, Sentimentale, natale, romantic, triste
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairemonchelepausini/pseuds/clairemonchelepausini
Summary: Era Natale, ogni cosa richiamava quell'evento dell’anno in cui c’era gioia, amore e felicità, eppure se Sara si guardava intorno, non riusciva a vedere quell'atmosfera che aveva sempre amato da piccola. Era la sua festa preferita, ma con gli anni era diventato un buco nero sul calendario. E quell'anno non faceva differenza o... o forse sì, c’era ancora speranza?





	Maledetto Natale

 

 

  
  
  
  
 

 

“Questa storia partecipa al Calendario dell’Avvento (Ripopoliamo i Fandom!) indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp.”  
Prompt: **4 dicembre:** \- Obbligo: scrivi una storia femslash. "Il Natale è una tortura."

   
   
   
   
  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
Era la sua festa preferita, baby Sara amava il Natale, era la festa che aspettava con più trepidazione durante l’anno, ma adesso era cresciuta e lo odiava.  
Cosa c’era per essere felici?  
   
_«Buon Natale mia piccola ninja» sussurrò a fior di labbra Nyssa, poco prima che le braccia di Sara avvolgessero il suo corpo._  
_«Buon primo Natale insieme» rispose l’altra, attirandola verso di sé e iniziando a baciarla, proprio come piaceva a lei._  
_Si fermarono in tempo per scambiarsi i regali, ma poi ripresero di nuovo a baciarsi, passando quel giorno a letto a fare l’amore e a promettersi che niente li avrebbe separate._  
   
Quel ricordo le smorzò il fiato e, ancora una volta confermava ciò che aveva sempre pensato.  
Quella festività…. Tutto quello che faceva, era ricordargli ciò che aveva perso o che non poteva avere e, quasi come un gioco del destino quell’anno, il Natale faceva maledettamente schifo.  
«Nuovo anacronismo» disse a gran voce Nate, ma lei era già pronta per entrare in scena, tuttavia si bloccò quando riuscirono a decifrarlo.  
Il destino c’è l’aveva con loro, con lei!  
   
_“Stiamo scherzando?” pensò furiosa Sara, mentre guardava l’espressione nei volti del suo team._  
   
Doveva fare qualcosa, ma Stein era morto da poco, la squadra non era ancora pronta e… Non bastando ciò, dovevano affrontare un anacronismo con il giovane professore.  
Era uno strano scherzo del destino pensò.  
Doveva guarirli, il tempo poteva farlo, ma sembrava che a loro non era permesso.  
   
_“Non lasciare che vedono le tue lacrime” era il motto che circondava la sua vita, che si ripeteva in quei momenti che sembravano spezzarla, ma era difficile dimostrarsi sempre forte quando a volte voleva mettersi in un angolo e lasciare che le emozioni venissero fuori._  
   
Stavano combattendo per salvare il Natale, aveva visto tantissime cose strane, ma quel giorno sembrava interminabile.  
Ognuno di loro cercava di essere forte, ma lei poteva vedere il dolore nei loro occhi, nei gesti che lentamente compievano e nelle parole non dette.  
Era il loro capitano e non riusciva ad aiutarli.  
   
«Maledizione» sbottò Sara, lanciando a terra tutto ciò che c’era sul tavolo.  
Non era da sola, ma in quel momento sentiva come se ogni forza stesse abbandonando il suo corpo.  
   
_“Trova la strada che si nasconde dietro l’oscurità” si disse, ricordando quelle parole che un tempo, il professor Stein le aveva detto._  
   
Di colpo le fu tutto più chiaro.  
«Ho bisogno di te» affermò Sara, lasciando che ogni rivalità, ogni dubbio sparisse.  
«Sei venuta!» esclamò sorpresa lei, ma quello sguardo valeva più di mille parole.  
Gli occhi dell’agente Sharpe s’illuminarono e, stranamente sulle labbra del capito si accennò un sorriso.  
Riuscirono a salvare il giovane Stein venuto dal passato, portarono la storia agli eventi che erano sempre successi e salvarono il Natale.  
Era la dimostrazione che, ancora una volta tutti insieme potevano farcela, ma quando Sara credeva che fosse tutto finito ecco che un fulmine a ciel sereno si abbatté di nuovo su di lei.  
   
«Te ne vuoi andare?» domandò sgranando gli occhi Sara, mentre vide l’amico in difficoltà per quella richiesta.  
Lei più di tutti doveva capirlo, ma si sentì come se avesse fallito.  
Il suo compito era di far sentire tutti a casa, ma non sembrava riuscirci. Sapeva di essere troppo dura con se stessa, ma era quello che gli anni le avevano insegnato.  
Non mollare mai. Non lasciarti abbattere.  
Jax aveva bisogno di tempo e lei glielo avrebbe dato, ma non scherzava quando diceva che odiava il Natale.  
Non aveva nulla per cui essere felice, anche se tra tanta negatività le balenò alla mente i sorrisi che quel giorno l’agente Sharpe le aveva fatto.  
Stava sognando?  
 Era successo davvero che l’agente “rispetto sempre le regole” aveva agito contro tutti per salvarli?  
Forse quel giorno non proprio tutto era da buttare.  
Così quando rientrò in camera, trovò un piccolo regalo che avrebbe dovuto scartare.  
Si avvicinò alla donna, la attirò a sé e cominciò a baciarla con passione.  
Sara era completamente stravolta, agiva senza pensarci davvero.  
Forse era il dolore, ma sentire le sue labbra sul corpo alleviava ogni sofferenza ed era ciò di cui aveva bisogno in quel momento.  
«Forse dovremmo…» provò a dire Sara riprendendo a respirare, lasciando scivolare le mani sul corpo dell’agente.  
«Smettere?» domandò sensualmente l’altra, ma poco dopo accorciarono quelle distanze facendo volare via i loro vestiti e riprendendo da dove avevano interrotto.  
No, forse quell’anno il Natale poteva essere salvato.  
   
   
                        
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spazio d'autrice:  
Buona sera o forse sarebbe meglio dire buonanotte XD  
Sono finalmente riuscita a scrivere e sistemare la prima storia partecipante questa nuova iniziativa.  
Stavolta ho scelto Sara Lance come personaggio, come si vede è una storia introspettiva che si colloga esattamente durante l'episodio 3x09 di Legend of Tomorrow.  
Ehm... Sì, so bene che molti eventi non sono andati come ho scritto, ma... non so... mi piace questa versione di Sara e spero che sia anche pertinente con il suo personaggio.  
Il prompt penso di averlo rispettato, forse non in tutta la storia, ma credo che ne ho inserito un bel pò.... Sinceramente avrei voluto mettere più femslash, ma dopo aver scritto e riletto... beh, mi sembrava che la storia sia perfetta così.  
Ovviamente spero che vi piaccia, che avetefatto venire un piccolo sorriso e che vi siete sentiti teletrasportati tutti nel mondo delle Leggende e del nostro capitano.  
  
  
Alla prossima,  
Claire


End file.
